Angel in Reno
by marilyngirl
Summary: Castiel finds himself in Reno. He meets a Siren named Ellie who gives him a place to stay and teaches him about being a human after she's sure he wont try to kill her. But there is more than one race hunting Cass and Ellie isn't sure if she signed up for all this trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural **

**My first Supernatural Fan Fic. AHH! I love Castiel so much and while I am not opposed to Destiel I think Dean needs a little more time. So this is Cass and an OC of mine. This takes place after the Episode "I'm no Angel" in season nine when Dean tells Cass that he has to leave ****. So sad but he will find a friend.**

Castiel drifted in and out of consciousness. He was experiencing cold. He was experiencing aches and pains. And he was tired. He was so tired. But he was also burning up. It was the oddest feeling.

He wrapped his coat around him tighter and sat underneath an awning. It was raining and he would have to figure out some place to go but for now this seemed sufficient.

He may have to get a hotel; like the ones that Sam and Dean always stayed in. He would need a form of currency for that he supposed. He would also have to figure out how he would obtain some. It would probably have to be something less than honest if Dean and Sam had taught him anything to go by.

He was being hunted. So it wasn't safe for him to stay in one place. In two weeks he had gone as far as the town called Reno. He had gotten rides from various people who seemed friendly enough. Though after the incident with the reaper he was trying not to take any chances.

There was less people outside huddling under buildings than in other towns he had been in. There were however very questionable signs. Bright lights and he shivered again and pulled his coat tighter. It fell like he was sleeping longer and longer when he did sleep. He also knew he was getting sick. In the morning he told himself. In the morning he would find out where he was going.

The wind had shifted and the rain was pelting him. He tried to ignore it and got close to the building as he could. He closed his eyes as people walked by him.

* * *

Ellie walked downtown Reno. She shifted her hood up over her head of dark hair and walked against the cold. The cold wasn't bitter here like it was other places but the wind was terrible. Maybe Sebastian would have dinner made when she got home. She smiled at that prospect. Her heels hit the pavement with a rhythmic clacking sound. She liked to hum along to whatever song she heard in the click clack of shoes smacking down. Right now it was 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel.

She was three blocks away from her car. She could already feel her heater and her seat warmers. Thinking of home she could feel her favorite blanket draped over her lap and the comfortable fit of her favorite chair. She could feel the glass of wine she would pour herself resting in her hand. She smiled at herself and shook the thoughts away. No use thinking about it and making everything worse. She passed an opening to a parking garage and hurried passed it. She didn't trust parking garages, not that she was afraid of muggers. The things she were afraid of were dark and rather less human. She would take a mugger any day rather than what she was hiding from. She crossed the street and turned a corner and walked in front of a casino.

When she had first gotten here the lights of the Casino's had made her feel at home. Not because she liked to gamble but because she knew that all hours of the night there were people up playing slots. She wasn't the only one who wasted time with things that didn't matter. Perhaps she wasn't even the only one who was hiding.

She walked quicker now excited that she was almost to her destination. She slowed when she passed a homeless guy lying down under a door covering and failing at trying to hide from the rain. She slowed down enough to see that he didn't look homeless. She wished she hadn't slowed down at all.

No sooner had she slowed down to see him than she realized that she had stopped. She was staring at him. Her insides shook even though she knew that she shouldn't. She stood shivering on the sidewalk watching the form breath. She knew what he was. She knew what he was. She knew what he was. That was all that ran through her mind as she stood there. But what she also knew was that he was shivering. He was shivering because he was laying on the ground in the rain. And as much as she wanted to turn and walk away she couldn't live with herself if she did.

So she walked closer to him and bent down. She nudged his shoulder. He didn't move. She nudged him again and this time he turned around and grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. His eyes were wide and he had sweat on his forehead. He stared at her as she stared back. Then his eyes went half closed and he took several deep breaths. Ellie slowly lifted her other hand and put it to her forehead. He had a really bad fever.

"What are you doing out here." She whispered to herself more than anyone else.

"I was trying to sleep." Came his reply. Short and almost as if he didn't understand why she had to ask.

"Oh dear." She said wondering what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Ellie half dragged the fallen angel through her hotel room door. It had been quite a sight dragging him into the Lobby of the grand sierra resort and to the elevator to her room on the top floor. He was heavy that was sure and the man at the counter had offered to help her but she just smiled at him and dragged her new friend to her room.

In his defense, the man did try to help her. But between his fever and she assumed the amount of alcohol that he had consumed he was no help. And she she got him to her couch he turned over and passed out.

"Ellie, you're late tonight." Sebastian said as he walked into the living room. He stared at the stranger on her couch. He stared at her with horror because he too knew what the man was. "What the hell Ellie?" He asked whispering now because he was afraid of waking up the angel.

"He was sleeping on the street Sebastian." She said not making eye contact with him. She grabbed her blanket and draped it over the man.

"Why didn't you leave him there?" He asked her. She put her hand on her hip and looked at him.

"Oh come on I couldn't leave him there." She said pointing to him. "Look at him he is burning up and cold. She rubbed her own arms. She had taken her coat off in the car and laid it over the man she had picked up off the street.

"Oh yes you could have." He said looking at here incredulously. "They hate us. The angels hate us." He said again slower like she was unaware.

"He's a human." She said like that made it better.

"That makes no difference. Do you know who that is? I know you do. All Demons in north America know who that is. You are saving him!" He almost shouted. "He will still kill you."

"He needed help." She said shrugging. She had recognized the angel. Of course she had.

"Give him a blanket and leave him in the lobby." He said to her. "That's the problem. That will always be the problem." He shook his head. He headed toward the door and grabbed his jacket.

"Sebastian where are you going?" She pleaded with him. He just shook his head as he slipped his hat on his head.

"I don't want any part of this." He said waving at the lump on the couch.

"Sebastian please." Was all Ellie could say.

"No you know what I have been sitting here waiting around for you to make up your mind to come with me. I have been staying in this hotel with you for three months hoping that maybe you would decide to come with me. But you won't will you? You love to help things that are broken but as soon as they don't need your nursing anymore you don't want them. That doesn't make you any less what you are. Now you got that thing on your couch and he is going to kill you." He said turning and opening the door. Ellie just stared at him. Part of her felt like she was losing something but part of her felt relived. He saw that in her eyes and she felt guilt wash over her as she saw the hurt in his eyes and he stepped out in the hall.

"I'll text you a new address you can ship my stuff there." He said to her and she just nodded. "If you're still alive."

* * *

She heard the angel wake up. The only reason she did was because something crashed in the room that she had moved him to. She got up off the couch. She was still wearing her polkadot button up flannel pajamas. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she walked to the door of the guest room in the hotel room

"Hello." He said to her when he saw her and her mouth quirked up in a smile. "What am I doing here?" He asked her.

"You were sleeping on the street." She said shrugging.

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question. What is the reason that you brought me here and where is my shirt?" He asked her. Ellie had taken it to wash it but the look on the angels face like she had just told him she was a serial killer was really comical.

"I'm just washing it." She said to him.

"The last woman who washed my shirt tried to kill me." He said simply.

"Oh." She said more than a little bit confused.

"Also she had intercourse with me." He said to her.

"Before she tried to kill you?" She asked and he nodded at her. "Well I can understand you having trust issues." She said to him. She went to a drawer and took out one of Sebastian's shirts.

"I'm Ellie." She said handing him the shirt.

"I'm Castiel." He said taking the shirt.

"Yeah I know who you are. We all know who you are. You have been causing a whole lot of trouble as I hear it." She smiled at him


	2. Chapter 2

"I am a siren." The woman that Castiel supposed he should call Ellie blurted out like it had been pent up. Then she looked at him from the doorway waiting for what he was going to say. She looked ready to run. Castiel was not sure why she looked like this. Rather he had an inclination. Angels weren't font of the evil creatures that walked the earth. Could this be why she sounded afraid? She brought him into her home knowing some part of him was an angel. Yet she was afraid, it was rather curious.

"I am not an angel anymore. I lost my grace." He told her. No doubt Dean would disapprove of him telling a complete stranger this. He would think it put him in a compromising position. How though, was one supposed to know which humans or creatures he was supposed to trust. Did Sam Not trust the Meg? Perhaps this Siren was trustworthy too. He would soon find out.

"I'm not fully siren." She said and sat down on the bed next to him. This body isn't a personification of what men want. I am half human so I don't live forever I have the same lifespan as a human's." She paused for a minute and then added "I don't kill people. Or cause people to kill people." She was nervous Castiel saw that clearly now.

"I find that to be a very good quality. Not killing people." Castiel said "Though sometimes it is necessary."

"What kind of angel were you?" She asked him

After a few moments of silence Castiel started in and told the woman his story after he put the shirt he had been offered on. She interrupted every five minutes or so to ask a question. Mainly if she felt she needed more Detail than he was giving her. But other than that she listened well. She laughed at some stories of Sam and Dean for reason's he didn't understand. She sat with her knees tucked up under her chin and her arms fingers threaded together around her knees and her eyes fastened on him with an odd expression on her face that Castiel couldn't decipher as fear or amazement. Many times in the bible people were both amazed and afraid when they saw an angel. Though he was no longer an angel he figured she must be feeling some of the same things. However she didn't move as she listened and this gave in a chance to take her in.

She looked younger than his host body. In fact she looked rather like a child to Castiel. Maybe only twenty years being a human. Her hair was a deep brown color almost black and the pieces that escaped her messy bun had a wave to them. Her eyes were trained on him and they were big and a brown color though Castiel could detect hints of green the longer he stared and they were framed by long eye lashes. This caused Castiel to wonder why it was that humans had hair in odd places.

She was shorter than him, maybe even a little shorter than average for the women of earth. She had three diamond looking stones in each of her ears progressively getting smaller as they went up and up farther on her left side there was a silver hoop. She was wearing a button up black and white top that matched the bottoms. He knew well enough to know this is what people slept in.

"Oh" She had let out a sound and he brought his attention back to his story. He had just explained how he had fallen and her eyes had gotten bigger if that was possible and filled with what Cass new to be pity. She looked so sad for him.

"Does it hurt when you fall?" She asked him and the memory of falling from heaven came back to him.

"Yes. It hurts very much." He said

"I'm sorry." She said sadly but she hadn't moved from her crouch position. "Dean and Sam sound like they would be good people to learn from though. I have heard of the Winchesters before they killed a cousin of mine." She said but she didn't look as though she was very upset. "I didn't like her much. Why aren't you with them."

"They kill a lot of people." Castiel said not sure if he was making excuses for them about the girls family or if he were trying to make some excuse as to why he wasn't in their company. He was still confused as to why Dean felt so strongly about Cass not being around them. He assumed it was Dean protecting his brother. After all Castiel was being hunted and people were not safe with him. He looked up at the girl whose head was titled "How old are you?" He asked her. The girl looked startled now that the tables were turned and she was the one being asked the questions.

"Twenty-Two." She answered sharply as if she were used to having to lie; because she was lying and he knew it. She blushed deeply and looked at him again. "Nearly twenty." She said again looking at the bed now.

"Why would you lie?" He asked her honestly curious.

"I am a bartender and I deal blackjack at a casino downtown." She said as though this explained it all. She saw after a few seconds that It didn't register with him; though he tried to understand.

"You have to be twenty one to drink and play the tables. So you have to be twenty-one to deal cards and serve alcohol." She explained

"A black Jack dealer?" He said like he was rolling the words around in his mouth. "What is black jack? Is it a type of illegal drug?" She laughed at him the whole bed shook as she laughed.

"You really haven't been around long." She laughed some more. "Though I suppose gambling is sort of a drug for some."

"I am familiar with the term bartender." He said

"Ten points for you." She smiled not unkindly.

"You are a child and yet you live on your own and work. Is this abnormal?" He asked her

* * *

Abnormal? Was it abnormal? She almost laughed out loud again. The way that this angel talked made her laugh like her was a three year old in an amusement park and he had to be explained to him. He looked to Ellie like he was in his early to mid-thirties. Yet the things he didn't know made Ellie think of a child.

"I suppose it could be. A twenty year old who works as dealer in a casino is a little odd." She said.

"You make money so you can live in a hotel?" He asked her

"No." She said to him trying to think of the proper way to explain without explain too much. " The room and my car and pretty much any expenses are paid for." She said.

"By whom?" The angel asked

"A man." She said thinking of the best way to say it. While she was waiting Castiel nodded his head knowingly.

"Sometimes a woman will trade intercourse for material possessions. It is popular in this town of Reno is it not?" He asked. She stared at him her face getting a little hot. He said it so matter of factly it was refreshing but also dangerous sometimes to assume things.

"Okay listen Castiel. We are going to start what I am going to call the guidelines for earth. A little human 101." She said sitting straighter. "What you are referring to is a prostitute. I am not a prostitute. It is not considered good manners to ask someone if they are soliciting sex for money or material objects even if you are damn sure that the person is. It's downright rude."

"I'm sorry if I offended you." He said still with the same facial expression.

"You didn't offend me." She said exasperated

"Your tone would suggest otherwise." He said now tilting his head a little. Ellie though about how cute he was. Not in a way where she was attracted to him. Though he was attractive but he must have been fifteen years older than her. He was cute in a puppy way; in the way where it's so pure and innocent. The kind of cute that makes your bottom lip come out and your eyes go big. This former angel was adorable and Ellie almost hated it. She got up from the bed and rolled her eyes.

"The room and other things are paid for by my father." She said turning to walk out the door. "today is my day off so I can show you around if you would like. If you plan on staying here you are welcome too if you have nowhere to stay. This bedroom is…." She fell silent.

"I heard a bit of your conversation with the man last night." He said to her and she nodded.

"The room is unoccupied as of now." She said waving her hands in a dismissive way.

"I must inform you it may not be safe for you if I stay here I am still being hunted." He said looking at her almost as if that last statement was a test and what she would say next was to determine something.

"I think perhaps you will be safe here. You are in the biggest little city in the world staying in a hotel under my name." She leaned against the doorjamb now. "I don't mean to make you stay here you can leave if you want. But I have food and a place for you to sleep if you want it. I can show you around until you decide that you need to move on. As for me not being safe I can take care of myself but thank you for your concern." She stopped and waited for his response. She hoped that it didn't show just how much she wanted him to stay. She needed another person here. Sebastian had expected something from her. Maybe he hadn't on purpose but he wanted her to be with him. It would be nice now just to have someone who was just there nothing more and nothing less; just a person who was in the other room. Perhaps even a friend should it come to that. He was silent for awhile.

"I will stay here. For how long I really don't know…." He was going to say more but a buzzing noise stopped him. He stopped and pulled a phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and held it to his face.

"Hello?" He asked. From where she was Ellie couldn't hear the other person but she could Hear Cass' responces

"I'm fine thank you." More silence. "No I am fine I have found a place to stay." He looked up at Ellie. "With a girl." Ellie raised one of her eyebrows. "She's a siren." Ellie didn't know what the other person was saying but it sounded loud and rude. "I don't think she is trying to hurt me. She saved me." Silence. "Yes I recall the last woman but this one is just a girl and she is being very hospitable" Ellie waited tapping her foot. "No I did not sleep with her, I slept in another room. "…"yes I know she's a siren she told me that herself."…. "I will ask." He looked up at her and smiled handing the phone out to her. "Dean would like to speak with you."

Ellie paled.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Maybe Sabastian was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. First was the fallen angel who didn't seem to be so bad but now the Winchester boys. Even if the angel didn't try to kill her the Winchesters would. It was hardwired into their DNA to hunt people like her. It wouldn't matter to them how frequently she killed or for what purpose. They were humans who killed things that they considered evil. Ellie was pretty sure that she ranked on that list. It was crazy. The more she thought about it the crazier it sounded to her own ears. She should kick the angel out and be rid of them all.

Ellie stared at the phone as Castiel held it out to her. She shook her head once but he shook the phone at her. A sign she assumed that mean that he insisted.

Talking to Dean or Sam Winchester was a bad idea. They hunted things like her. And while with all the angels on earth that had better things to do she was still frightened of them. Castiel gave her an encouraging nod as she gingerly took the phone. She put it up to her ear and took a breath.

"Hello?" She said into the space on the other end.

"Is this the Siren?" A deep male voice asked who she assumed to be Dean. He called her 'the siren' like that was her title. Irritation flickered on her spectrum of emotions.

"This is she." She said into the phone.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her. At the moment his voice held no humor.

"I know of you and your brother; yes." She said

"Good. Then you know what we do to things like you." As he said this Irritation was taking up more and more of her body. "Castiel is a friend that we would protect if it cost us our lives. Can you understand Human friendship?"

She didn't like Dean Winchester.

"Yes friendship I understand. But the funny part of your friendship I don't understand is why if he has friends like you to be as devout as they come was Castiel sleeping on the street. Surely friends don't let friends be homeless." There was silence on the other end except for a laugh maybe from someone else.

"Listen Ariel…" He started out but Ellie interrupted him.

"Ariel was a mermaid not a siren. I am staying at the Grand Sierra Resort and Spa in Reno Nevada My room Number is three hundred seven if you need me that is where I will be. If something happens to your angel friend I will likely be hearing from you. It seems logical that if I intended to gorge on his soul that I wouldn't give you a way to find me. So if you have any questions that will actually get us somewhere in this conversation then by all means go ahead." She finished and wishing she could pull her words back but they were gone. And again there was silence on the other end of the phone. Then a rustling sound.

"What is your name?" Another voice asked a different voice.

"Ellie Homarc." She said. "And I'm not a full Siren I'm only half. And I don't kill people just because I can. Which is more than you can say." Goodness gracious she was on a role. She wished she hadn't given them her information.

"Ellie, my name is Sam. If anything happens to our friend Cass we will find you." He said to her.

"I understand that." She replied.

"Thank you for taking Cass in Dean and I were both worried." He said he sounded a bit reluctant.

She liked Sam Winchester.

"You're welcome. Anything Else?" She asked him.

"No I think that about covers it." The voice said back and she handed the phone back to Castiel. She walked out of the room as he had a small conversation with the person on the other side. She went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She needed something normal in this day; something that made her feel like she wasn't making a huge mistake. An egg pane sounded like a positive normal choice. She pulled out three pieces of bread. No doubt the angel would be hungry and he would eat more than she did. When she started cooking the first one he stepped out of his room. He walked slowly to the kitchen like she was some sort of caged animal that he didn't want to scare. Or perhaps this was just how he regarded everyone. She couldn't imagine being thrown into this society like he had been. He was a baby in human years really.

"You hungry?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said. He wasn't one of many words either.

"Well if you want to sit on the couch breakfast will be ready in a minute." She said turning back to the stove top. She cut up and orange and a kiwi and put half the fruit on either of their plates and pouring two cups of coffee. " What do you like Coffee?" She called to him.

"I'm not sure." He said again short and to the point. So she poured a little half and half in his and hers and brought both plates out to the couch. He was reading a book that had been sitting on her coffee table forever. It was called 'The Languages of Love'. He looked up at her and put the book down.

"This is interesting." He said as he tapped the cover. She wasn't sure of how much he was able to read in the last five minutes but she was glad somebody was enjoying it.

"Is it?" She asked handing him a plate and sitting in her chair.

"Have you not read it?" He asked taking a bit of food and smiling. "I love food."

"Me too." She laughed a little taking a bite "No I haven't read it."

"Your friend Lucy gave it to you and thought you would sincerely enjoy it. She wrote you a heart felt not on the inside of the cover." He said and she watched as he inhaled his food. She had never seen someone eat that fast.

"I read that part." She said

"But had no desire to read the book? Was you r friend Lucy wrong? Do you not think you would enjoy it?" He asked her.

"You ask a lot of questions. And they are weird questions that don't really have proper answers." She said looking at her plate now so she wouldn't laugh at him anymore.

"All questions must have answers." He said to her.

"Yes I suppose that they do." She said they sat in silence for awhile. He was tapping is finger on his plate while she finished her food. "it's my day off today. I can show you around the city if you want/" She said and he nodded at her.

"I think that would be a very good idea if I am to stay here." He said

"Yeah." she said getting up to put her dish in the sink and grabbing his too. Then she said under her breath "If you staying is even a good idea."


End file.
